


Love Unexpected

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: It's bloody freeezing outside, but Suwon need to stop somewhere before heading home.





	Love Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st time writing and posting a fanfic, so please do forgive me for any grammatical/spelling mistakes or if the sentences are not flowing beautifully. Also sorry for the cliche title.  
> Just a short one to start with. Loosely based on my own personal experience.  
> Do enjoy :D

The weather outside was frightfully cold and windy. Light snow has started to fall to the ground. Suwon muttered a curse under his breath as he exited his office building. He’d forgotten to bring along his winter gloves and scarf to work this morning. However, that did not deter him from wanting to stop by the bakery on his way back from work. Suwon was never fond of pastries, but all this has changed when he chanced upon this quaint little bakery just a few rows down from his office. 

It all started when he was getting off work last Monday. Suwon was feeling absolutely miserable. Nothing seems to go right for him at work that day. His computer suddenly broke down. He lost some very important documents and files and had to redo lots of work for a project that is due next week. His boss was crossed with him and his colleagues seems to be of no help at all with his predicament. 

He was walking to the subway station with a gloomy and downcast expression on his face when suddenly he gets this unmistakable whiff of egg tart, all sweet and savoury as he was walking past a row of shops. It smelled so good that it tantalised his taste buds. He was probably feeling hungry too, seeing that it was getting quite late. His curiosity got the better of him so he looked around trying to locate the source of that tantalising smell. It was a few doors down the road that Suwon finally spotted the bakery. That was the beginning of something beautiful yet to happen.

Suwon is now standing right outside the bakery in this bloody freezing weather. He has been frequenting the bakery for the fifth time in a row this week. It was simply the fact that he wanted to have that sweet and savoury egg tarts again. It had nothing to do with the absolutely adorable guy with the sexy neck tattoo working behind the counter in the bakery. That would be ridiculous. Or so, he thought, his inner voice trying to rationalized his actions.

At times Suwon would wonder if the guy would recognise him by now. It would have been very touching if he did. There wasn’t anything remarkably special about himself that will make him standout amongst the many customers that come by the bakery every day. Suwon has also been contemplating if today will be the day he will take that leap of faith and ask for the cute guy’s phone number.

The little bell above the door tinkled when Suwon pushed the door to the bakery open. He walked in and quickly scan the shop for the guy with the tattoo. Suwon spotted him standing up from behind the counter when the little bell tinkled, signalling an incoming customer. It looks like he’s working alone today. Suwon tried not to locked eyes with him, trying to stay low key, looking at the assorted pastries in the shop. Not that there was anything low key about the fact that he visited the bakery every day, looking as though he’s mulling over his choices, only to decide that he’s buying egg tarts again, every day for the past few days.

“Hello,” the guy - Jaeduck, as his name tag stated, greeted Suwon with his signature snaggle tooth smile. The beautiful smile that caught Suwon’s attention when he first came to the shop. “Welcome back.”

“Hi,” answered Suwon shyly. So, the cute guy did remember him after all. He did not know why he was feeling both nervous and excited. His heart was hammering away in his chest, his palms getting all sweaty. Suwon is now standing in front of the tray of egg tarts.

“Egg tarts again today?” Jaeduck asked, smiling sweetly at Suwon. Suwon looked up at him and their eyes met. He felt how his cheeks started to warm up. 

“Erm….yes.3 of those please.” Suwon mumbled nervously as he keeps wiping his sweaty palm against his pants.

Jaeduck took a little pastry box and filled it with the egg tarts. Suwon could not help staring at the pretty guy in front of him. He has been completely and utterly entranced by him. His sweet-sounding voice, his long lashes, his fluffy dishevelled hair, his soft plump lips. Oh, how Suwon wishes to taste those lips, to touch them lightly with his fingers.  
Suwon must have been staring hard at Jaeduck seeing that he did not noticed when Jaeduck was waving at him to get his attention.

“Sorry, can you repeat that again?” Suwon muttered nervously, internally scolding himself for looking like a fool.

“You must really love egg tarts to come here 5 days in a row,” Jaeduck chuckled, his eyes twinkled playfully. 

“Yes, I like them very much. Only from your bakery though,” Suwon stammered, feeling a little bit flustered from the attention. It was the first time that they are really having a proper conversation. It was probably because he was the only customer in the bakery at the moment.

“Our egg tarts are that special huh?” Jaeduck seems to teased him. Suwon noticed the glint of amusement in his eyes. “It’s one of our best sellers actually.”

Suwon nodded, still feeling nervous from actually talking to Jaeduck. He had probably fantasized about this moment more than a dozen times each day. 

“Anything else for you?” Jaeduck asked, looking at him from under those long dark attractive lashes.

Giving me your phone number would be nice, Suwon thought.  
“That’s all.” Suwon answered back. He handed over the money for the egg tarts across the counter to Jaeduck. Their fingers brushed momentarily. Suwon could feel the warmth radiating from just their fingers touching. His heart was beating so fast he thought Jaeduck could hear it too.

“Do you need any napkins?” Jaeduck added before walking over to the cash register.

“Uh sure, yes please.” Suwon managed to answer, still feeling a little bit dazed from that brief skin contact.

Suwon noticed that Jaeduck seems to be labelling the box of egg tarts as he put a sticky pad on top of the little box.

“Do you need a bag?” Jaeduck inquired.

“No thanks. I’ll just finish the tarts on the way home. I’m feeling kind of hungry actually.” Suwon explained.

Jaeduck handed over his egg tarts, paper napkins and the receipt back to Suwon. Their fingers brushed again and Suwon was almost sure he had seen a hint of blush tints his cheeks pink. He thought Jaeduck look so adorable that his heart might burst any moment.

“Thanks,” Suwon managed to say. By this time, he’s decided that he didn’t have the guts to asked for Jaeduck’s number. I’ll try again tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day, he tried to reassure himself.

“My pleasure,” Jaeduck answered enthusiastically, smiling at Suwon. Suwon found himself staring again. He did not want to further embarrassed himself so he quickly bid goodbye, turned on his heel and went out of the bakery. 

Suwon took 10 steps out of the door of the bakery before he decided to eat one of the delicious egg tarts. He took one out of the little box and pop it into his mouth. The pastry tasted heavenly. It was crumbly and it melted in his mouth instantly. He closed the little box and tried to read the label on the top as he keeps on munching. Suwon suddenly stopped in his track and did a double take on the label. His eyes registered onto a row of numbers and the words CALL ME with a smiley face at the end of it before realisation struck him.

Suwon turned on his heels and slowly walked back to the bakery. The tiny bell tinkled again when he pushed the door open. Jaeduck looked up from the counter when he heard the bell. Suwon tried to speak but seems to lose the ability to say anything. He cleared his throat awkwardly. His heart was racing in his chest again.

Jaeduck arched his eyebrows as he looked at Suwon. “Yes, may I help you?” he inquired.

“Hey,erm… Suwon started, Will you be free to go on a date anytime soon?”

They were both silent for a while. Jaeduck suddenly grinned, his beautiful eyes sparkled.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Both of them were smiling softly as their eyes met. Suwon thought then that Jaeduck was the most beautiful person he’d ever set his eyes upon.


End file.
